Bolvar Fordragon
(formerly) | affiliation = The Scourge, formerly The Alliance, Kingdom of Stormwind, Valiance Expedition | faction = Scourge (presumed), Alliance (formerly) | occupation = The Lich King, Master of Fordragon Hold, Highlord of the Alliance, Regent of Stormwind (formerly) | location = Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight until ; currently Icecrown Citadel | status = The Lich King }} Highlord Bolvar Fordragon was a venerated warrior of the Alliance and served as the Regent of Stormwind following the disappearance of . After the treachery of Grand Apothecary Putress at the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, Fordragon was believed to have been killed, either by the Forsaken Blight or the fires of the red dragonflight. However, Fordragon survived, his body altered by the dragons' flame, and was tortured by the Lich King in an attempt to break him to his will. However, the noble spirit of Fordragon resisted the Lich King's deprevations. After the death of Arthas Menethil, the mortal host of the Lich King, Fordragon demanded that Tirion Fordring place the Helm of Domination, containing all of the powers of the Scourge, on his head, so that he would forever be the jailer of the damned - imprisoning the Lich King within the Frozen Throne once more and containing the threat of the Scourge. Biography Lord Bolvar was as stalwart and loyal of a soldier as they come, perhaps to a fault. While he did his best to look after Stormwind’s interests, he seemed to have fallen under the charm of the alluring , much like many others in the kingdom. By deferring to her judgment, he had allowed for some crucial gaps in the defenses of human-controlled territory. He was one of the few who was aware that the true king of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, was missing (and probably alive). This was one of the justifications for keeping most of Stormwind’s army centralized; Katrana had convinced Bolvar that the boy King, Anduin, would be the next target of whoever captured or killed the real King on his diplomatic mission. It was suspected that Varian was captured because his trip to Theramore signified an effort to make peace with the Horde, and a number of forces wished the fighting between the Alliance and the Horde to continue.Alliance Player's Guide, 163 Wrath of the Lich King Upon Varian's return, Fordragon commanded the defense of Stormwind against a surprise Scourge attack, and afterwards led the armies of the Alliance to Northrend. In a bold manuever, his forces laid siege to Angrathar the Wrathgate, the rear entrance to the dread Icecrown Citadel. Both Bolvar and , commander of the Horde's Kor'kron Vanguard, confronted the himself, with both Alliance and Horde armies in the battle. During the encounter, in which Saurfang fell to Frostmourne, an explosion rang out behind the Lich King, and out came . Announcing to the Scourge leader that the Forsaken have neither forgotten or forgiven him, a number of catapults moved behind him and launched an unprovoked attack on both Alliance and Horde forces. Bolvar ordered his troops to fall back, but was eventually killed by the gas, the life sucked out of him, and his very body rotting before finally dying. The Forsaken attack was considered by the Alliance to be outright treachery on the part of the Horde, giving King Varian — who had considered Bolvar a brother — a reason to purge the Horde from Lordaeron. Enraged, Varian led Alliance forces in a to bring Putress to justice. :There is a dialogue between and after the Wrathgate event. Due to a bug which allowed some players to speak Draconic, some players are able to read and translate Alexstrasza's words: ::Alexstrasza: Draconic They must not discover the fate of the young paladin. Not yet. Bolvar's shield is recovered by Alliance warriors at the behest of Alexstrasza and returned to King Varian in . Fall of the Lich King It is later revealed that Bolvar's body was recovered by the Scourge along with that of Dranosh Saurfang, and has been by the Lich King. Despite the Lich King's extensive efforts to corrupt him, however, he has thus far managed to resist. After the Lich King is slain in Icecrown Citadel, a cinematic opens up, at last revealing Bolvar's fate. Jailer of the Damned After Arthas Menethil, mortal host of the Lich King, is slain, Tirion Fordring prepares to place the Helm of Domination, the crown of the Lich King, on his head. Seated upon the Frozen Throne, his body warped by dragon fire, Bolvar intervened, stopping Tirion from taking the burden on himself. As a last act of service to Azeroth, Bolvar asks Tirion to put the Helm of Domination on his head so, as the Lich King, he may keep the undead under control. Bolvar says no one must know what happened, and that Tirion should say that the Lich King is dead, and Bolvar Fordragon died with him. Quests # # # # World of Warcraft Trading Card Game Highlord Bolvar Fordragon is featured in the TCG set Servants Of The Betrayer. The card image shows him fighting s. Quotes In the Trading Card Game *"Today, we celebrate this glorious victory!" Stormwind Keep *"It is a tragedy. I think... I believe that our kind is cursed. We are cursed to lose our greatest warriors; our most noble heroes; our most gifted scholars." Stormwind Harbor *"Our efforts in Lordaeron have been all for nought. Despite numerous setbacks, the Scourge remain unfazed. We must cut them off at the source." *"The time draws near to sail for Northrend. I don't know what awaits us; only that our enemies are numerous and are eager for our slaughter." *"But we cannot pursue any other path in good conscience. Azeroth depends on our vigilance." Battle of Angrathar the Wrath Gate * ! The blood of , of your people demands justice! Come forth coward, and answer for your crimes! * will pay for all the lives you've stolen, ! Icecrown Citadel *"NEVER! I... I will never... serve... ..." Icecrown Citadel - The Frozen Throne :Tirion retrieves the Helm of Domination and examines it. :Tirion Fordring: The weight of such a burden... must be mine. For there is no other... :Bolvar Fordragon: Tirion! You hold a grim destiny in your hands, brother - but it is not your own. :The scorched caricature of Bolvar is revealed, sitting atop the Frozen Throne. :Tirion Fordring: Bolvar! By all that is holy... :Bolvar Fordragon: The dragons' flame sealed my fate. The world of the living can no longer comfort me. Place the crown upon my head, Tirion. Forevermore, I will be the jailer of the damned. :Tirion Fordring: No, old friend. I cannot. :Bolvar Fordragon: Do it, Tirion! You and these brave heroes have your own destinies to fulfill. This last act of service... is mine. :Tirion Fordring: You will not be forgotten, brother. :Bolvar Fordragon: I must be forgotten, Tirion! If the world is to live free from the tyranny of fear, they must never know what was done here today. :Tirion nods, and places the helmet on Bolvar's head. :Bolvar Fordragon: Tell them only that the Lich King is dead. And that Bolvar Fordragon died with him. :The throne freezes over. :Bolvar Fordragon: Now, go. Leave this place, and never return. Gallery Image:Bolvar Fordragon.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon in Stormwind Keep. Image:Bolvarfordragon.jpg|Highlord Bolvar Fordragon Image:Bolvar Fordragon comic.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon in the comic series. Videos Notes *Bolvar shares a last name with . References External links es:Bolvar Fordragon fr:Bolvar Fordragon pl:Bolvar Fordragon Category:Major characters Category:Human quest givers Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Lore characters Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs